Efímero
by mutemuia
Summary: Lo efímero no está destinado a durar, salvo en el recuerdo… [Este fic participa en el Cuarto Reto del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines': 'Matices de Amor'] [Mención Especial por Mejor Ambientación y Headcanon].


**«Este Matiz de Amor Participa en el Cuarto Reto del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines'».**

 **Pairing:** **Izana y Shirayuki.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** la maravillosa _Akagami no Shirayukihime_ pertenece a Akizuki sensei.

* * *

 **EFÍMERO**

Cuando su mano fresca tocó la suya, quiso cerrar los ojos pero no debía. Así que en su lugar, se puso la vieja y conocida máscara de socarronería y humor.

Luego la otra mano femenina se posó en su hombro, con suavidad, casi sin tocarlo.

Después, su mano, la de él, se deslizó sobre la estrecha cintura, justo en la curva perfecta que luego se ensancha en las redondas caderas, y fue subiendo por su espalda hasta dejarla inmóvil, bajo el ángulo duro de su omóplato. Entonces, por un breve y delicioso instante, pudo sentirla suya. Entre sus brazos, donde él querría tenerla siempre.

Y la música empezó a sonar. La espalda recta, la barbilla alzada, y el cabello rojo, un estallido de color entre sus pestañas. Se atrevió a buscar su mirada y la vio sonreírle, nerviosa, pero le siguió con aparente soltura. Él dejó que sus labios se estiraran formando una sonrisa, pero no permitió que la de verdad, la que quería estallar y plantarse en su cara, lo hiciera. No, tenía que controlarse.

Un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres… Girando, girando… Las luces jugaban con las sombras, las otras parejas danzaban tras la estela del rey y Shirayuki, y las risas llenaban el salón, pero él solo danzaba, danzaba. Y con cada giro, con cada vuelta, caía más y más bajo su embrujo. Podía fingir que estaban solos, podía engañarse y olvidar que era el rey.

Un giro cerrado acercó su torso al suyo y por un segundo, menos incluso, el pecho de Shirayuki rozó el suyo. El vértigo, la respiración acelerada… Ahora sí cerró los ojos. Porque las telas, las odiosas telas, le robaron ese instante.

Pero no hay tiempo. Así que Izana abre los ojos y la estudia. Quiere aprendérsela por completo. No quiere olvidar nada de esta danza. El aroma a flores frescas, la suavidad de su piel, su cabello de fuego ceñido por diamantes, el blanco del vestido… La forma en que su boca le sonríe ¡a él!, el calor de su cuerpo bajo sus manos…

Pero son sus ojos, sus verdes ojos, luminosos como un día de primavera, brillantes, resplandeciendo amor y dicha, los que casi quiebran su máscara. La maldita máscara que ha llevado toda su vida.

Pero la música termina. Los violines callan.

Los danzantes se saludan con gracia y elegancia y tomando una vez más la mano desnuda de Shirayuki, la conduce junto a su esposo. Sus dedos no quisieran soltarla jamás pero debe dejarla ir. Y el último roce de piel contra piel simplemente… desaparece…

Zen sonríe junto a Haki cuando recupera a su recién desposada y la lleva de nuevo a la pista.

—Es todo lo que tendrás —le dice en voz baja su esposa.

—Lo sé —responde él, con la vista perdida en el borrón blanco y rojo que danza feliz en los brazos de su hermano.

—Solo te haces daño, ¿lo sabes?

—Haki… —dijo él tan solo—. Gracias…

Porque fue Haki, su dulce e inteligentísima Haki, quien le obligó a ponerle nombre a lo que sentía por aquella muchacha a la que tanto tiempo atrás despreció. Las miradas furtivas, el interés mal disimulado, los sueños que empapaban sus sábanas, el nudo en la boca del estómago... Traiciones de su propio cuerpo que le llenaban el pecho de mariposas enloquecidas… El desconcierto en el alma y un hueco lleno de anhelo desconocido en las entrañas. Eso solo pasaba en los libros, ¿verdad? No podía estarle pasando a él. Y menos, muchísimo menos, con _ella_. Pero Haki lo supo. Su omnisciente Haki, esposa y compañera… Y ella, tras el baile nupcial, le concedió un instante, mágico y perfecto, con Shirayuki en sus brazos, para revivirlo cuando cerrara los ojos. Y luego guardarlo en una caja, encerrarlo y dejarlo morir.

Dos hombres bailaron con la mujer que amaban.

Uno de ellos tendría que callarlo por siempre.

Pero no importa, de verdad que no. Porque por un instante, efímero y fugaz, tuvo a Shirayuki en sus brazos.

Con eso tendrá que bastarle.


End file.
